bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamonomae
| birthday = August 9 | age = 2129 | gender = Female | height = 5'8" | weight = 164 lbs | eyes = Light Amber | hair = Silvery White | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Courtesan | team = | previous team = Unknown | partner = Herself | previous partner = King Zhou Prince Banzoku King You Emperor Toba | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (son) | education = Self-Taught | status = Active | signature skill = }} Tamamonomae (玉藻の前, Tamamo-no-Mae) is a female nine-tailed said to have hailed from the . In truth, though she is known as Tamamonomae, even she is unsure as to what her birth name was for she had never met her parents. Throughout history, she has made herself known through a variety of identities, honing her natural powers as a fox spirit which were refined to the point that her skills as a master sorceress of the illusionary arts were regarded as unequaled. Tamamonomae always flocked toward sources of strength. In her lifetime, she took on the role of a courtesan or concubine of various kings and emperors; one such instance had even led to the downfall of an entire nation due to her presence. Her beauty was described as breathtaking and unrivaled; a woman suited only for a ruler of great power. And she loved the influence she held, almost to the point of a dark obsession. She was not drawn solely to the Beast Realm. However, time and time again, her true identity was revealed and she was chased off, though this did not deter her from her mischief. Though it was through these cycles of appearances that her intentions could be better understood. She derives pleasure in watching the events that transpire to those who hold power due to her involvement. Tamamonomae finds enjoyment simply in observing how humans respond to the hardships she imposes, and whether such events end in their downfall or they manage to overcome the challenge, all that matters to her is the methods from which such an outcome resulted. It can be argued that her actions were done in order to remind humans of their hubris and to invoke humility in them so that they never forget their mortality, as that is the self-assigned duty of kitsune, and quite truthfully, Tamamonomae may not deny such an intention. Though whether what she does is geared toward performing some sort of service toward the greater good or if it is merely a convenient justification for her actions, one may never truly know. Tamamonomae had eventually resurfaced and settled among a community of other sorcerers and sorceresses known as , where she now goes by the name of "Tamari" (玉離, Tamari). Appearance Tama manga.jpg|Tamamonomae in the manga. Tama springs.jpg|Tamamonomae in the onsen. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Quotes Behind the Scenes This article is written as the author's rendition of the historical and mythological accounts of Tamamo-no-Mae.